


Perplexities of Matters of the Mind and Heart

by danganrompers



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, mentions of past komahina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganrompers/pseuds/danganrompers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She-Cat agrees the pink haired one speaks perplexities of matters of the mind and heart," nodded Gundam, "Making great haste would not be deemed an unworthy choice." </p><p>Souda is terrible at communicating, Hinata is oblivious, Nanami offers some advice, and Sonia and Gundam know more than their friends do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perplexities of Matters of the Mind and Heart

**Author's Note:**

> _italics are hinata_   
>  **bolded are nanami**   
>  __  
>  **bolded italics are souda**   
> 

_if your best friend asked you to make out with them for practice, would you say yes or would you just ignore it and tell him nah_

Near instantaneously, the blinking ellipse glared at him through the dark of the bedroom.

**I'm not making out w you hinata-kun**

_I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT YOU. WOW, CONCEITED._   _you're not even my type_

 **am I not good enough for u** **...**

**jk. souda-kun asked you that. the making out thing. i'm sure he did......i think.**

Hinata felt his cheeks glowing, and it wasn't because of the light illuminating his face in the pitch black of his apartment. He fought down the notion with shaky hands when Nanami replied again.

**wait. does he still not know. about u? and how he makes you heart go doki-**

_i swear if you finish typing out that_

**..............**

**doki.**

_no, okay??? the answer is no?? please never type that again my eyeballs hurt._

 

Hinata jumped when his phone started to ring, screen going dark and displaying Nanami's contact photo; a selfie from one of the many times she stole Hinata's phone to play the one game he hid away in his folders of applications. He sighed, accepting the call and lifting the phone to his ear as he collapsed face-first on to the pillow below him. 16-bit music greeted his ears on Nanami's side of the phone, along with the shuffling of what was undoubtedly Nanami moving the phone to 

"So what plan is this a part of to 'win Miss Sonia's heart' this time?" said Nanami's voice, littered with tapping of buttons on her hand held console.

"Mehrmhegfhng" grumbled Hinata, refusing to lift his head from the pillow.

"Since he can't realize she's been with Gundam-san for over a year?" continued Nanami, "How he doesn't notice when he shares an apartment with Gundam-san is beyond me."  
  
"Mmmmmmrfghhhhhhh."

"Hinata Hajime, _I will group call Komaeda to give you advice if you don't stop_ -"

"K-Kazuichi just mentioned something offhanded when he was working in the shop earlier and I just took it way too deep to heart," yelped Hinata, a cold feeling running through his blood at the mention of Komaeda giving him advice on his life. 

"Souda-kun never does anything 'offhanded', unless it has anything to do with Sonia-san. Then all sense of rational thought flies out the window..." hummed Nanami, button presses rapid in Hinata's ear, "And since when did Souda-kun become Kazuichi-kun." 

Hinata felt his face flame up. ".....Since.....he asked me.....to....." 

He could still picture the way that Souda's face beamed at him when he asked to be called by his first name, stating that because they were 'soul friends' that they should be comfortable calling each other by their birth names to 'strengthen their bond'. Hinata was pretty certain his face was as bright pink as Souda's hair, but Souda was laughing and clapped Hinata on the back as he barked out Hinata's first name. As foreign as it sounded in the spacious auto shop, Hinata couldn't deny how warm he felt and how he could definitely get used to the way it sounded. Although, that was moments before Souda brought up the prospect of practice kissing, and all of Hinata's sensibility flew out the window as he resembled more a gaping fish than a regular human being; Souda nearly said the two statements in the same catch of breath and Hinata was stunned at how absolutely unfazed the mechanic was at what he propositioned. 

"You hang out with K-Kazu...."

"Call him Souda-kun if you're going to be a baby over it," said Nanami, music on her side of the phone steadily becoming more intense as she reached a climatic battle.

Hinata huffed, "You hang out with Souda right, he's probably just playing around?"

"Your definition of 'hanging out' and mine are two different things. Souda-kun loves that he's able to modify and enhance every video console I have, and that I understand what he talks about.......to a degree," Nanami clicked her tongue as she performed a complex button combination, "It's not like we have long chats about anything else besides gaming mechanics and console specs. He's an even bigger baby than you are when I win fighting games."  

Hinata opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by the vibration of his phone signaling a new text message. He pulled the screen from his ear, eyes scanning over the name that appeared on the top of his phone and he made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded less of a grunt and definitely more like a whimper. The name read back as SOUL FRIENDS with five sparkle emojis following, which was definitely super gay, even for Hinata's liking, but Souda protested when he put in his phone number in the first place that the sparkles showed how their bond was 'destined to be placed in the stars' to which Hinata had replied, "Those aren't star emojis Souda". 

"Did Souda-kun just text you?" asked Nanami. 

"Yeah......hold on....." Hinata's voice trailed off as he swiped on the message, opening the conversation. 

 

**_hey_ **

**_hey_ **

**_hey_ **

**_hey_ **

**_heeeeeeyjime :'))))))))_ **

_i know you're capable of way better puns than that_

**_ha ha_ **

**_haha_ **

**_hahajime **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**_ **

_W HAT_

_**i have something to tell you!!!** _

_**tomorrow!** _

_**can you come by the shop after class?** _

_**got an old car i'm in the middle of gutting im there all day** _

_don't i always come visit you after class? even when you're supposed to be in the same class??_

**_lmao you got me_ **

_**but can you?** _

_**please please please** _

 

Hinata ignored the sound of his bedroom door opening, and the sudden emergence of blue light from the handheld being carried in. He felt a sagging weight on the side of his bed, followed by the thumping of a head on his stomach as Nanami held her game up in the air, pressing buttons and nonchalantly humming to herself with her phone still pressed to her ear. Hinata heard her humming through the phone seconds after Nanami would hum it on his stomach, sending vibrations over his skin and making him wiggle in bed. He looked back to his phone screen where he continued his message, thumbs hurting as he typed faster.

 

_yea fine omg i will_

_**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** _

_is it really this important that you couldn't just surprise me with it tomorrow?_

_**YES** _

_**when is something i tell you NOT important**_    ** _ **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**_**

_stop using the face omg_

_**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** _

_**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** _

_**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** _

__STOP_ _

**_hahahahajime ok :')_ **

**_i just wanted you to have something to look forward to for when you see me next!_ **

**_i am the highlight of your day after all_ **

 

"Are you going to reply with, 'you're the highlight of my day too'," echoed Nanami from his stomach and phone. 

Hinata felt his skin turn pink as he batted Nanami's hands. She moved the handheld down as she huffed, nuzzling closer in to his stomach and making Hinata grunt as he typed back to Souda. 

 

_don't rub it in. and i'll see you then, since i'm pretty sure you won't be in class. do you want me to take notes for you?_

**_you know me so well_ **

**_i dont even have'ta ask anymore_ **

**_what a soul friend :')))))_ **

**_k i gotta do laundry i totally fucked up my jumpsuit_**

**_rip my ass_ **

 

"That's incredible gay of him to say," said Nanami, eyes breaking away from her handheld to where Hinata held out his phone for her to read. Hinata frowned, pulling the phone back to his ear.

"It's 'rest in peace', and can I hang up on you now? You're right here-"

"Don't you dare hang up on me Hinata-kun, I swear."

Hinata glared down at the girl on his stomach, a small smile cracking on his face. The two remained spread out on Hinata's bed as he watched the girl proceed in her game, her quiet mouth clicks and yawns beginning to lull him to sleep. He tried his best to keep his mind off of his pink haired soul friend; it's not like Souda hadn't asked Hinata to meet up with him before, right? Normally whenever Souda called on Hinata's assistance it was to ask for rides, particularly when the mechanic was working on his own vehicle; Souda's especially good at convincing Hinata to make food runs for him when he stays super late at the university. Hinata would explain to Nanami - even to Komaeda when the white haired boy was home - that it was because he was Souda's friend, and not because he couldn't say no when the sharp toothed male grinned and winked at him, though Nanami hardly believed him. 

"Tell me what Souda-kun wants tomorrow. I'm going to play in my room now," stated Nanami, hopping off of the bed and leaving an empty feeling on Hinata's stomach as she stood. 

She looked down at him, fingers still tapping on the screen as she balanced her phone in the crook her neck. Hinata shook her head at her and smiled, "Goodnight Nanami-san."

"Night, Hinata-kun," she said distractedly, closing the door with her foot as Hinata finally ended the phone call and rolled over in his sheets, burying his phone under his pillow. 

 

Class was an absolute drag, the lecture dryer than previous classes to Hinata's memory as he willed himself to stay awake. Like Souda had said, the pink haired boy was nowhere to be seen in the classroom, Komaeda opting to sit in his seat and occupy Hinata's time by sending texts intermittently through the lecture. Hinata knew Nanami mentioned the conversation he had with Souda last night to the white haired boy, as Komaeda kept dragging him in conversation, both at the breakfast table when they left their apartment in the morning and even now over text. Hinata felt his ears were going to melt off his body by how much heat he was feeling in his face, and by the time the teacher dismissed the class, Hinata was more than happy to chuck his phone in his bag as Komaeda launched in to a long explanation of how he hoped that Souda would 'promptly fuck the hope in to Hinata that would give him the courage to ask Souda out on a date'. Hinata elbowed Komaeda in the arm as he stalked past the boy out of the room, ignoring how Komaeda's high laughter burned his ears even more. 

 "Hinata-san!" 

Hinata whipped around, stumbling for a moment as he broke his quick pace to see Sonia bounding over to him, blonde hair bouncing around her face like a glowing halo of light. He noticed Gundam following her, face buried in his scarf and bandaged hand intertwining with Sonia's immaculately manicured fingers. 

"Oh, hey Sonia-san. Gundam-san, what's up?" Hinata asked, tugging on the strap of his bag. 

Sonia tilted her head, smiling, "Where are you running to so quickly! I do not mean to pry, but I had heard....'through the vines of grapes'," said Sonia, motioning with air quotes while still holding Gundam's hand, "that you were busy after class!"

"Yeah, erm," flushed Hinata, "Souda asked me if I could meet him in the auto shop since he ditched out of class-"

Hinata trailed off when he saw Sonia's eyes glisten. Her features lit up as she bounced on her heels, turning to Gundam with a large grin. 

"I do believe Souda-san listened to us!" gushed Sonia.

"She-Cat agrees the pink haired one speaks perplexities of matters of the mind and heart," nodded Gundam, "Making great haste would not be deemed an unworthy choice." 

Hinata frowned. Sure, he's definitely gotten better at understanding the true intention of Gundam's words, especially since he and Sonia began to finish each others thoughts in conversation, but he definitely didn't believe his ears that Gundam would relate Souda to anything involving  _perplexities of the....heart....?_

"Yeah I'm......going?"

 _What is with them, that was more awkward than usual_ mused Hinata as he all but sped down the hallway and down the stairs in the direction of the auto shop. Gundam and Sonia exchanged glances at Hinata's quickly retreating form, the girl giggling and standing on her toes to kiss Gundam lightly. Hinata power walked through the hallway, wringing the strap of his backpack as he stepped in to the open door of the auto shop. He was immediately greeted with the scent of engine fuel and car oil, which, originally, he had thought was the most disgusting scent in his life and would go to such lengths to have Souda pump his gas because he disliked the smell of gasoline; now flooded his senses with thoughts of the pink haired grinning boy who was currently standing in the middle of the room looking above him at a large suspended turbine being lowered to the floor. Hinata watched as Souda flipped switches on the console in his hand, stepping back a few steps and slowing the mechanism until the turbine touched down on the floor before unclipping the support straps from the circumference of the machinery.

"I thought you said you were working on a car?" teased Hinata, slipping his bag off his shoulders and letting it sag on to the tool bench. 

Souda whirled around, pushing his goggles up in to his messy hair with a wide grin on his face. He rubbed the back of his neck, "That was before the department got an old airplane turbine! See Hajime-kun, it's brilliant!!"

"Y-Yeah, that's....p-pretty cool," Hinata felt his cheeks tint pink when Souda said his name. 

 Souda laughed, patting at the side of the turbine and making a hollow thumping sound. "I've been promised this baby for months, and they finally got tired of me complainin' to them! Thanks to President Kirigiri-sama, I'm gonna repurpose her and see if I can't make some sorta freestanding turbine for solar power? At least that's what my plan is!" 

Hinata let out a small giggle. Souda chuckled, "What's that?"

"You know, you're incredibly smart to come up with something like that," Hinata said as he unzipped his bag and pulled out a small notebook with a neon pink lightning bolt on the front, "I don't have to take your notes if you can create a freestanding solar turbine from an airplane part."

Souda's eyes lit up as he took the notebook and pocketed it in his yellow jumpsuit's pant pocket. Hinata allowed for himself to scan over Souda's broad shoulders, the jumpsuit tied off at his waist and exposing the white tank top beneath and how it hugged his sculpted chest and showed off his arms. The voice in his head was scolding him for staring at his friend, and he nearly jumped when Souda looked up at him as he pulled the goggles off his head and tossed them to another part of the shop. 

"The airplane part isn't....why you called me here, is it?" asked Hinata. 

Souda barked out a laugh, shaking his head as he twirled a wrench and made his way over to the turbine. Hinata followed, leaning against the hood of Souda's beloved car as Souda scoped out the sides of the turbine, loosening a couple of bolts and chucking them in to a nearby bin. Everything about Souda's process of mechanics was erradic and wild, perfectly placed chaos and Hinata couldn't help but admire how the other male worked. 

"Definitely not, but it's still a good addition!" Souda grinned, "I actually have something super great t' tell ya, Hajime-kun!" 

"Did you do laundry without making bubbles spew out the machine?" teased Hinata.

Souda pouted, "Yes! That was one time! But listen, listen, listen!"

Hinata rolled his eyes. He doubted that Souda would say anything that could really shock him-

"I've moved on from Sonia-san!"

"That's-"

Hinata paused. His eyes widened as he looked at Souda, who seemed completely unfazed with what he just told. Hinata's mouth fell open as he sputtered. 

"W-Wait? Are you kidding me?"

"No! I've been meaning t'tell ya for a while actually," hummed Souda, "But I didn't really know how to mention it?"

Hinata bit his lip, organizing his thoughts, "That was....so sudden? Are you okay?"

Souda shrugged, "Well yeah, I mean, Sonia-san's been hanging around Gundam a lot, and the three of us normally hang out all the time and I mean, it was hard at first but then again it really wasn't? 'Cause Gundam said some shit about mortal desires and heart strings and I realized, I like someone else now, and I actually  _really really_ like this person and Sonia-san is all for it! She's super supportive! She forgives me for being a dick for years."

Time slowed, ticking slower until it completely _stopped_. Hinata felt his body grow cold as the words Souda spoke sunk in, realizing that Souda said the phrase he was dreading of hearing.  _I like someone else now._ His throat felt scratchy. His heart rate accelerated; Hinata felt himself force a smile. 

"That's great, Souda?" Hinata heard himself saying, "You deserve to be happy, a-and it's probably better that you're just friends with Sonia-san and Gundam-san now."

"I know, right?" Souda laughed, "It's been like, what, two years? I shouldn't have waited that long to act, like I didn't really figure it out for a while too, yknow?" 

"Erm," said Hinata. 

"So I got mega jealous, right? Like, he started dating someone and I got  _insanely_ _jealous_ and I didn't know why, right?" Souda's tongue caught in his smile, "I mean it didn't last long, but Gundam's been pressing me about it since he noticed and it finally clicked and, I feel so relieved, yknow? I didn't want it to be awkward anymore!"

"He?" 

Souda nodded, "Yea. Sonia-san and Gundam didn't seem surprised when I told them, like it's obvious or somethin? But I wanted to get your opinion on it all before I did anything. You know you mean more than anything t'me, right Hajime-kun?"

Hinata felt like he was bright red. Souda was so......oblivious. He was cute, absolutely beautiful lighting up and talking about this guy he had a crush on, but did he not realize how Hinata felt? "Is that why you asked me to.....you know....."

"Oh, yeah."

Souda turned slightly pink. Hinata didn't take note on it, as he was now focused on his shoes as Souda continued talking. 

"I just don't wanna suck at it, right? And I'm hopin' I won't get rejected because of what Gundam said?" 

Hinata paused. "Are we still talking about the same thing?"

Souda shuffled his feet, Hinata realizing the boy was standing in front of him and the car. Hinata leaned back on instinct, legs hitting the bumper of the car as he looked at Souda. 

"What are you talkin' about?" asked Souda in a lower tone than Hinata was used to listening. 

".....You asked me if I wanted to make out with you 'a lot' yesterday," repeated Hinata. 

"Yeah," said Souda, "That's asking you out, right?"

_What. What. Whatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhat._

"WHAT?" gaped Hinata. 

Souda paused, his eyes glassy. Hinata had always hated how sensitive his friend was, but his heart was flipping and twisting in his chest that he didn't realize he had extended his hand and wiped at Souda's eye. Souda blushed scarlet, clasping Hinata's hand in his rough, callused palm. 

"That's how you ask someone out right," said Souda, "You ask them to make out with you?"

"I-It's a spur of the moment type of thing b-but wait," stammered Hinata, "Y-You're asking m-me...? Out?"

"Yeah," Souda said quietly, "Sonia-san and Gundam told me that's why I got really mad when'ya dated Komaeda-"

"Oh my god, it was only a month," groaned Hinata, "Please don't bring that up, we both elect to forget about that lapse of judgment."

Souda blushed, "W-Well I got mega jealous, a-and I didn't realize it was b-because I really really like you until Sonia-san mentioned it and then it all clicked? Like...I spend so much time just thinking about you and how cute you are when you smile and how it didn't make sense until I realized that I just wanted to-"

"S-Souda please! Stop," Hinata felt his cheeks burning more now than he thought was possible, "Stop talking?"

Souda gripped Hinata's hand tighter, "W-Why!? Did I say something wrong?"

"N-No! I just........."

Hinata looked down, exhaling slightly before he figured his resolve, "I feel the same...."

He broke his hand out of Souda's hold and dragged his fingers over Souda's shoulder until his arm wrapped loose around Souda's neck, fingers gently touching the pink strands that brushed his shoulders. Souda gulped as Hinata looked from his eyes to his lips, biting his own lip slightly before Hinata leaned in and pressed their lips together. He felt Souda shudder under his arm, pushing desperately closer to Hinata as he exhaled through his nose, refusing to prematurely break the kiss. His lips were chapped, as Hinata expected, littered with bite marks and rough from constantly toying with them in thought, and he could feel the heat off of Souda's face as Hinata broke apart, gulping. 

"W-What?" asked Souda, eyes unfocused as he looked at Hinata's face. 

"Can I....lead?"

Souda nodded vigorously, hands sliding to Hinata's hips. "Yeah..."

Hinata held back a moan from how Souda's fingers brushed over the top of his jeans and how his skin seemed to burn where Souda's thumbs pressed. Swallowing one more time, Hinata met Souda halfway as Souda pressed forward, leaning over Hinata as the male moved an arm back to stabilize himself on the hood of the car. Hinata caught Souda's bottom lip in between his teeth and tugged, reveling in the sound that Souda made as he opened his mouth. As much as Hinata wanted to revel in the moment, he realized how his back arched when Souda's tongue slid in to this mouth and how loud he had become as he pulled Souda closer to himself. It didn't even dawn on him until this moment that Souda's teeth were pointier than normal, and when Souda pulled back to tug at Hinata's lip and sent an eruption of pleasure down Hinata's spine, Hinata whimpered aloud. Souda pulled back, tugging at his beanie and throwing it behind him as he dived down to Hinata's neck, running his tongue across Hinata's collarbone. 

"S-Souda......oh my g-god," whimpered Hinata. 

Souda merely hummed as he nipped at his skin, moving further up his neck and biting lightly. Hinata jerked under his ministrations when Souda bit harder than Hinata expected and instead of stinging in pain, Hinata's hips jerked up and he moaned,  _loud._

"I'm sorry," panted Souda, kissing the spot, "A-Are you okay? D-Did I-"

Hinata swallowed his worry and shook his head, "No oh my god, I didn't realize how fucking good that would feel."

Souda turned red, "R-Really?"

"S-Souda you have no idea how much I want you to _wreck me_ ," gasped Hinata, "D-Do it again." 

He knew his words had the right effect on the pink haired boy, because Souda let out a low moan before assaulting at Hinata's neck again. Hinata felt his shirt being unbuttoned so Souda could bite lower, and Hinata tugged at the fabric of Souda's tank top, whimpering as he rucked it up Souda's stomach. Souda pulled away, breathless. He covered Hinata's hands with his own and pulled the garment off, throwing it where his beanie probably was before he put shaking hands on Hinata's chest and lightly pushed him down to lay on top of his car. Hinata caught his breath to stare at Souda's bare chest and he felt his cheeks tinge pink. He spread his hands out to skirt along the surface of Souda's broad chest, rubbing his shoulders and feeling down his arms as a shiver ran through his body. Souda seemed to definitely be enjoying it, biting his lip and staring at Hinata as he let out a moan, hands going to under Hinata's thighs. Hinata let out a squeak as Souda hiked him up further on the hood, spreading his legs so he could lay between them and pull Hinata back down in to a searing kiss. Souda's confidence seemed to spike without his shirt, as he rolled his hips against Hinata's spread legs and Hinata felt his entire body shudder as he pushed out a "H-Holy fuck S-Souda," which made Souda chuckle as he buried his face in Hinata's neck. Souda pressed on, the solid feeling of his hardened length pushing against Hinata's thigh and threatened to make Hinata throw all inhibitions out the window. 

"Y'know," mumbled Souda, "I've always wanted to fuck someone on the hood of my car."

"K-Kazuichi...."

The sound Souda made when Hinata uttered his name was simply animalistic; Souda growled as he rutted his hips against Hinata again, the metal beneath them creaking at the force. Hinata helplessly bucked back, wincing at how tight his jeans felt and how he just wanted Souda to do everything he had been dreaming of for nights on end.Hinata felt his face flame, his breath hitching in his throat. His world zeroed in on how Souda's hands ran up his sides, pushing his shirt up to reveal tanned skin. It felt way too good, and Hinata tried not to reflect on how long it had been since anyone had touched him like that. Hinata fought down another whimper as Souda rubbed his skin, gasping in to the air. 

" _Ah--ah, ah-hahahahaha!!! O-Oh m-haha!!!!_ "

Hinata wheezed out laughter as Souda started tickling him. The sudden sensation jolted him off thoughts of his straining erection, as Hinata squirmed and wiggled as Souda laughed loudly, leaning down and kissing Hinata over and over as the brunet boy giggled. Hinata caught his breath, enjoying how raspy and rough Souda's laughs were as the pink haired mechanic pulled Hinata in to another kiss, his large smile getting in the way. 

"I-I'm so sorry that w-was way too much for me to say," giggled Souda, "I-It sounds a lot cooler in porn."

"No it do-doesn't," Hinata blushed, twirling Souda's braid in between his fingers. 

Souda grinned, "I'll just have to get better at dirty talk, right? I'ma fast learner."

"You are good with your hands," Hinata said, pausing as he noticed Souda's shit-eating grin, "....What...."

Hinata hissed when Souda's hand traveled up his leg, fingers splaying out over his crotch. When Souda squeezed at the straining jeans, Hinata's hips jerked up in reaction, mouth falling open. He blushed when the other boy laughed, kissing his cheek and moving closer to his mouth. Hinata swore he heard muttering in the background, something that sounded particularly similar to  _She-Cat_ but he wasn't too focused on it at the moment as Souda resumed their heated kiss. 

"She-Cat you don't-"  


"I am here to congratulate you on the fornication of your relationship!"

Souda  _screamed_ and managed to fall backwards off of the car, toppling to the floor as Hinata sprang up off the hood to whip his head around toward the direction of the door. An obviously dark red Gundam was standing with Sonia, the princess standing akimbo with an enormous grin on her face. Sonia flipped her hair over her shoulder, pointing a finger at Souda with pouted lips. 

"This is my first of many!" Sonia declared.

Souda yanked his beanie on, tugging at the sides as his eyes welled up with annoyed tears, "W-Whaddya mean?? Whaddid I do???"

"For the countless times you have disrupted Gundam-san and I, this is payback as decreed by the Power of the Evil Eye!" huffed Sonia, Gundam tugging down his scarf to nod his head. 

"The Dark Queen speaks beyond her years of mortal imprisonment," grunted Gundam, "Pray you that I, The Forbidden One, am not the one to lead the brigade upon your conception in the near future."

Hinata sighed, knowing it was better to just agree with Gundam now instead of write it off as nothing. He looked over to Souda who was still blushing, untangling his tank top before shoving it on over his head with a flurry of hand movements. The two boys locked eyes and smiled, Souda reaching out a hand to Hinata who took it and stepped down off the car. 

If he had to suffer through a few more interruptions to still feel the warmth tinting his skin from how Souda pulled him closer to rest his hand on his waist, he'd be fine with Sonia and Gundam interrupting them for the rest of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! I modeled how Hinata and Souda text based off of how my best friend and I text, which is an overall disaster but with more meme photos. I really adore this pairing!!
> 
> I might make a series based off of the head canons for this AU :') Any scenario suggestions would be more than welcome in the comments ♡
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
